Would You Refuse Me
by Gemna
Summary: At a tropical wedding, Rei and Minako go for a walk on the moonlit beach.


Would You Refuse Me

The full moon illuminated the white sand so brightly that Rei imagined she could see to the very edge of the world. Silhouettes of palm trees eventually disappeared into a solid black line, creating a border between the throngs of tourist-laden hotels and the beach.

She felt as though she was underneath an enormous spotlight, as her skin remained ghostly pale no matter how far she walked. Her aching feet welcomed the feel of the water-softened sand beneath them. Rei had long since removed her shoes; she dangled them from her fingertips. She had no plans to wear them ever again and was sorely tempted to fling them into the sea.

Instead she decided to sit.

The day had been a hot one, so the sand was warm where the waves had not washed across it. Rei reclined gratefully, her head on her arms, and gazed up at the stars. The sky was completely unobscured by clouds, so that if she'd wanted, she could have counted every single one. Next to the moon's opalescent glow, the stars seemed pale by comparison.

Distantly, she could hear strains of music echoing from the dance hall she had recently vacated, telling her that the celebrations were still going strong. Rei had been sure she would not be missed when she had snuck out for some fresh air. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"I'm not sure that sand is the best thing for that dress, Reiko."

Minako. Rei kept her eyes shut as she replied.

"I see no harm. It's not like I was going to wear it again."

"Hoping I'll damage it when I help you out of it later?" Rei smiled and felt her face grow warm. She heard Minako laugh and sit down. "Here, I brought you something."

Rei shrieked when she felt something icy cold pressed against her neck. Minako shook with amusement as Rei sat up with what little dignity she could muster.

"Thank you," Rei muttered as Minako handed her a chilled can of coke. "How'd you know?"

"I noticed you haven't been drinking a whole lot of anything this evening—unlike yours truly." She held up a sizeable champagne glass and winked.

"How'd you get that past the resort staff? Aren't there rules?"

"Would you refuse me?"

"Have I ever?"

Rei grinned at the sight of Minako's reddening cheeks, and popped open the coke, holding it well away from her face. She wouldn't have put it past Minako to have given it a good shake before giving it to her.

"I saw that," Minako murmured, and took a swig of champagne.

"You saw nothing." Rei sipped at the coke, knowing her chances of getting to sleep later lessened with every mouthful. She smirked when she realized that was probably the very reason Minako had given it to her.

They stared out at the waves, watching sea-birds skim across the ocean's surface. The birds might have been calling to one another as they flew, but the rush of the water drowned out any other noise. Rei couldn't even hear the faint music coming from dance hall anymore. Perhaps they were finally wrapping up. They would need to head back before they were missed.

"How come you came out here all alone?" Minako had wrapped her arms around her knees, still clutching her drink. "I'd have come if you asked, y'know."

"You looked like you were having fun. I didn't feel much like dancing." Rei gestured towards her feet. "I wouldn't hate wearing dresses so much if they didn't mean strapping torture devices onto my limbs."

"You could've taken them off, y'know."

"Yes, and then I could've found the pieces of broken glass that the broom missed earlier."

"That _would_ be just your luck, wouldn't it?"

Rei finished the last of the coke and put the empty can aside with a quiet sigh.

Minako noticed. She put down her glass and laid a hand on Rei's. "Are you all right, Reiko? You've been quiet today—even for you."

Rei adjusted her hand so she could lace her fingers through Minako's, but kept her gaze aimed at the water.

"I'm fine. I just—does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"This, I mean—" Rei squeezed Minako's hand gently, and gestured towards the dance hall. "That you and I can't have what Makoto and Motoki had today—"

"Who says we can't have it, Hino Rei?"

Rei looked up at the sound of her full name and met Minako's eyes. There was a challenging gleam in them that Rei knew all too well.

"I just meant—traditionally—well—that is—"

Minako placed a finger against Rei's lips, halting her speech.

"Reiko, if you were looking for something traditional, I'm completely mystified as to how you ended up with me." Before Rei could reply, Minako leaned forward and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss.

"We can have anything we want," Minako breathed against Rei's mouth when she pulled away. "All you have to do is ask, Rei." She made to lean in again, but Rei abruptly stopped her.

"Would—would you refuse me?" Rei whispered, so low that she could barely hear herself.

Minako pulled away and stared in wide-eyed astonishment. "What?" Her voice was as quiet as Rei's.

Rei swallowed. She hadn't planned on doing this, save perhaps in her wildest dreams, but—

"Would you refuse me?" she asked again.

There was a long pause in which Minako continued to stare at Rei in stunned amazement. Rei could feel Minako's hand trembling in her own. Her heart was thudding almost painfully in her chest.

"Rei—" Minako's eyes were shining with tears. "Have I ever?"

For a moment, Rei forgot how to breathe. It wasn't until Minako's lips crashed against hers that she came back to her senses. They were soon forgotten as well.

An eternity and no time at all later, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads together, breathless with laughter and delight. Rei felt faintly embarrassed when Minako reached up and brushed tears from her cheek. Rei hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Well, now your dress is definitely wrecked." Minako giggled. "Of course, so is mine."

Rei laughed and looked up at the sky again. Her eyes were stinging slightly from tears and salt-spray, making the moon and stars look rather fuzzy. She was completely delirious with happiness.

Then Minako's mouth was at Rei's ear. "Let's head back so I can ruin your dress some more." She stood and pulled Rei to her feet, grinning deviously. Rei leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Only if I can ruin yours too, Mina."

The moonlight followed them all the way back to the resort.


End file.
